


Rena's Music Box

by The_Exile



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story | Second Evolution
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: The music, unlike anything else on Expel, sounded sad but somehow comforted her.
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Rena's Music Box

**Author's Note:**

> fill for fffc November bingo card 4 'Brooklyn Nine-Nine episodes', square 'the box'

Rena wound up the music box again and sat on her bed, eyes closed, her attention fixed on the bittersweet, hauntingly beautiful melody. Despite its sadness, it comforted her, brought a reassuring warmth to the darkness, like a hot bath or the arms of a mother. The sadness was something she could relate to, when everything around her sometimes felt strange and confusing, even when she'd seen it a thousand times. The tones of the unusual melody, with instruments that weren't quite like anything she'd seen played before by travelling musicians from Salva, sounded like something from another world. There were music boxes everywhere, too, imported from Krosse and sold on market stalls in Salva, but she'd never found another quite like the one she'd had from birth, the one her mother said had come with her pendant, the other mystery of her origin.


End file.
